Empate
by Kotome Yubake Shimizu
Summary: Oneshot, CartmanKyle unilateral. Cartman tiene ideas insalubres y Kyle contraataca aun sin saberlo. Nada fuera de lo habitual, a fin de cuentas.


Nota: Aquí, los chicos tienen unos doce años.

Empate

Yacía en la cama con un gesto incómodo en su rostro encendido, como si algo lo molestara. Pero dormía..., dormía profundamente, y rodeando el lecho para apreciar mejor su expresión de abatimiento, la sensación que obtuvo fue muy distinta de la del placer sádico que solía proporcionarle el ver al judío sufrir.

Ni siquiera lo pensó: Su cuerpo se movió como por decisión propia, aproximándose, inclinándose, agachando la cabeza, sujetando el borde la cama... Fue rápido y ni el mismo Kyle lo notó, pero Cartman percibió nítidamente la tersura y la calidez febril de su mejilla al rozar fugazmente sus labios contra ella. La ausencia de reacción no sólo lo alivió, sino que lo llenó de un ímpetu renovado e intrépido; y hacia esa boca apenas entreabierta se dirigó, depositando primero un beso -apenas lo tocó-, luego otro -viéndolo aún dormido, se atrevió a probar ambos labios-, y otro más -éste se extendió por un segundo completo, que a Cartman le pareció nada, pero sólo cuando se hubo terminado-, y después un par más; y justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar de contar, oyó a Stan y Kenny subiendo las escaleras.

Sintiendo que el corazón se le escaparía por la boca, se apartó del niño pelirrojo, descubriendo que en algún momento su mano izquierda había dejado el borde de la cama para posarse en la mejilla de Kyle. Ahora, tenía los dedos casi tan tibios como su propio rostro, y apenas decidía ignorar lo demencial de la situación cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron los otros chicos.

Sin decir palabra, Stan le dedicó una breve mirada grave a su mejor amigo, antes de colocar sobre su escritorio los apuntes de la escuela. En circunstancias normales, no los habría copiado, pero eso era porque usualmente era _Kyle_ quien se los pasaba _a él_.

—¿Decepcionado?

Cartman parpadeó al percatarse de que Kenny le hablaba.

—¿Por qué? —El rubio levantó una ceja y lo observó, con sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes, por un segundo extra en que el tiempo se congeló del puro horror.

—Supuse que habías venido a burlarte de él —explicó entonces—. Pero así dormido no puede oír tus pendejadas, por suerte.

—Más te vale no despertarlo, Cartman. Vámonos; tiene que descansar —intervino Stan severamente, volviendo a la puerta; Kenny lo siguió al instante.

—Ya, Stan, no te pongas _histérica_ por tu noviecito —replicó el aludido rodando los ojos y mirando a Kyle de soslayo por última vez.

De no ser por la ridícula intensidad con la que aún sentía a su corazón latir, creería que absolutamente nada fuera de lo habitual acababa de pasar.

* * *

—Cielos, cariñito, será mejor que te quedes en casa, al menos por hoy —sugirió Liane con preocupación.

El termómetro que sujetaba entre sus finos dedos marcaba casi treinta y nueve grados centígrados.

—Lo sé —masculló Cartman, cerrando los ojos con la sensación de que lo habían rescatado de un derrumbe—... Carajo..., puto... judío...

Liane lo oyó perfectamente, pero no preguntó, asumiento que sólo se quejaba de su fiebre con las maldiciones que primero le venían a la mente, o que tal vez ya había comenzado a delirar.

Cartman suspiró agónicamente y se retorció, incómodo en cualquier posición.

Sabía perfectamente que se había enfermado por culpa de Kyle, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo besado. Se arrepentía, más bien, de no haber sacado mejor provecho del momento.

_"Estás bien jodido, Eric"_, pensó.

—De haberlo sabido..., ugh..., le habría sacado... el puto aire de los pulmones.

—Sí, tesorito; entiendo —concedió Liane distraídamente, acariciándole el húmedo cabello.

Rememorando los hechos del día anterior, sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago, a pesar del deplorable estado en que esa... _fiebre judía_ lo había dejado.

Era como su venganza, como una maldición egipcia sobre un saqueador de tumbas, pero no le importaba.

A fin de cuentas, aquello podría considerarse un empate, y ya tendría tiempo para la revancha.

::Fin::

* * *

Terminado: 03/08/11, 6:17 hs.

Estúpido Cartman, no puedes besar a alguien que probablemente estuvo sus últimas horas en cama y tosiendo.

Si les pareció que Kenny sospechaba algo, palméense el hombro y felicítense porque están en lo correcto. El Kenny de mi fanon es un maldito genio de la percepción X'D y no se le escapa nada. Así que no es que Cartman estaba paranoico porque es Cartman y nada más.

Quisiera haber subido algo más interesante y mejor escrito, pero es el único de mis fics de South Park que logré terminar. Lo demás son puras viñetas inconexas. ;_;


End file.
